A New Friend For Josie
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Alexander Cabot meets Josie McCoy, he wishes to be friends with her, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. New Girl In Town Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Josie And The Pussycats, Josie And The Pussycats is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

** New Girl In Town Part 1**

** One spring day in Sacramento California, the two adults of the Cabot family were packing a picnic lunch to take to the community park.**

** "Alexandra, Alexander," Mrs. Cabot called. "are you ready to go to the park?"**

** 6-year-old Alexandra & Alexander came out of their bedrooms, Alexandra held her kitten, Sebastian in her arms.**

** "Yes, Mommy, we're ready to go to the park." Alexandra & Alexander said in unison.**

** "Alexandra, please leave Sebastian here at home." Alexander Cabot the second said to his daughter.**

** "But Daddy, I **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** do **_**that**_**!" Alexandra protested.**

** "I'm so sorry, Darling," Mrs. Cabot said to Alexandra. "but Sebastian **_**must**_** stay here, after all, he **_**is**_** an **_**extremely special**_** cat."**

** Alexandra set Sebastian down on the floor as she and her family strolled out of the Cabot family mansion's front door.**

** In the limousine, all Alexandra could do was whine and complain.**

** "I do not see the reason as for why **_**I**_** should play with **_**common**_** children." Alexandra complained.**

** "Now now, Sister Dear," Alexander reassured his twin. "we will have a **_**great**_** opportunity to make some new friends... wow!"**

** Alexander was looking out of his window to see a little girl with red hair wearing a blue jumper that matched the bows in her pigtails helping her father move some boxes into an **_**extremely**_** old building.**


	2. New Girl In Town Part 2

** New Girl In Town Part 2**

** Once the Cabot family reached the park, Mr. & Mrs. Cabot unpacked the picnic basket from their limousine as Alexandra & Alexander climbed out of the limousine.**

** "Mommy," Alexander said excitedly. "Daddy!"**

** Mrs. Cabot turned to face her youngest child and only son.**

** "What is it, Alexander Sweetie?" Lolita asked.**

** "I saw a new girl moving into this neighborhood," Alexander told his mother. "and I would like to be friends with her!"**

** Over at the little house, the little red haired girl noticed the park that was behind their house.**

** "Hey, Pop, look," Josie exclaimed. "there's a park behind our house! May I please go over there and play?"**

** The little girl's father chuckled, "I don't see why not, Josie, you definitely do deserve a break from helping me with the move after all!" he said.**


	3. New Girl In Town Part 3

** New Girl In Town Part 3**

** "You are the grooviest pop ever!" Josie exclaimed.**

** Josie then hugged her father and raced off to the park.**

** Back at the park, Alexandra was sitting on the swing set pouting with Alexander by her side.**

** That is, until Alexander noticed the lonely 5-year-old red haired girl playing in the sandbox.**

** "I will be right back, Alexandra." Alexander said running off to the sandbox.**

** "YOU HAD BETTER BE!" Alexandra yelled furiously at Alexander.**

** Alexander raced to the sandbox where Josie sat playing alone.**

** "Hi, my name is Alexander Cabot the third," Alexander said kindly. "who are you?"**

** Josie stared at Alexander and immediately covered her eyes.**


	4. A Friendship Blossoms

** A Friendship Blossoms**

** "No! Don't look at me," Josie said to Alexander. "please!"**

** Alexander pulled out his toy truck.**

** "What's your name?" Alexander asked Josie.**

** Josie uncovered her eyes, "My name is Josie McCoy, but my friends call me Josie." she answered Alexander.**

** "Okay then," Alexander said excitedly. "I'll call you Josie!"**

** Josie looked at Alexander's toy dump truck, "Would you like to help me build a sand castle, you can use your dump truck while I use my shovel & bucket!" she exclaimed.**

** "I will build a sand castle with you," Alexander said to Josie. "but on **_**one**_** condition."**

** "A condition," Josie asked Alexander. "oh, what is it?"**

** "Alexandra! Alexander," Mrs. Cabot called out. "lunch is ready!"**

** "If **_**you**_** could come to lunch with me!" Alexander said to Josie.**

** Josie's stomach had started to growl.**


	5. Meeting Alexander's Family

** Meeting Alexander's Family**

** "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Josie exclaimed.**

** Alexandra and her parents saw Alexander and Josie running up to their picnic blanket.**

** "Here he comes, Mommy." Alexandra said.**

** "Awww," Mrs. Cabot cooed. "Alexander has a new friend."**

** "And she's a cute little redhead too!" Alexander the second exclaimed.**

** "Mommy, Daddy, Alexandra, this is Josie McCoy." Alexander said.**

** Josie shook hands with Alexander's parents, "Thank you for having me over for your picnic." she said.**

** "You're welcome, Dear!" Mrs. Cabot said to Josie.**

** Josie then shook Alexandra's hand, "I hope we can be friends someday." she said.**

** "Me? Friends with **_**you**_**," Alexandra said to Josie haughtily. "hardly!"**

** Josie put her peanut butter and jelly sandwich with grape jelly down and started to sob like crazy.**

** Josie ran off sobbing.**

** "Josie! Wait!" Alexander called.**

** Alexander then raced after Josie.**

** "Alexandra," Lolita scolded. "apologize at once!"**


	6. Alexander Visits Josie Part 1

** Alexander Visits Josie Part 1**

** "No! I will **_**not**_** apologize!" Alexandra disagreed with her mother.**

** "Alexandra," Alexander the second scolded. "what you had just done to your brother's new friend was **_**not**_** very nice!"**

** "Mommy, may I go see if Josie is okay?" Alexander asked.**

** "Yes you may, my darling," Lolita said to Alexander kindly. "your dad and I are going to have a little chat with your big sister while you comfort your friend."**

** "Groovy!" Alexander exclaimed.**

** Alexander ran from the park straight to the little house where Joshua and his daughter, Josie lived.**

** Upon arrival at Josie's house, Alexander peeked into the kitchen window where Joshua was busy making Josie's lunch, her favorite food, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with strawberry jelly, a crispy gala apple, and a homemade chocolate brownie for dessert.**

** Joshua heard the sound of knocking coming from the front door.**

** "Hmmm," Joshua asked. "who could that be?"**

** "If it's Alexander, Daddy," Josie said. "let him in."**

** Joshua was on his way to the door when he stopped and turned around.**

** "Who is Alexander?" Joshua asked Josie.**

** "Alexander Cabot the third is my new friend." Josie explained.**

** Now, Joshua couldn't believe what he was hearing.**

** "You made a friend?" Joshua asked Josie.**


	7. Alexander Visits Josie Part 2

** Alexander Visits Josie Part 2**

** "Yes, I did," Josie said to her father impatiently. "now will you **_**please**_** let Alexander in?"**

** "But of course." Joshua said.**

** Joshua then went straight to the front door and opened it.**

** "Hello, Sir," Alexander asked. "I'm Alexander Cabot the third, does Josie McCoy live here?"**

** "My daughter is sitting at our kitchen table getting ready to eat her lunch." Joshua said to Alexander.**

** "Groovy! What is she having?" Alexander asked Joshua.**

** "Josie is having her favorite food, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with strawberry jelly, a crispy gala apple, and a homemade chocolate brownie for dessert." **

** "I've **_**never**_** had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with **_**strawberry**_** jelly before, can you fix one for **_**me**_** too please, Mr. McCoy?" **

** "Certainly." Joshua answered Alexander.**


	8. Alexander Visits Josie Part 3

** Alexander Visits Josie Part 3**

** Back at the park, Alexandra was pouting.**

** "Oh, I can't believe my brother would **_**ditch**_** me in the way he did!" Alexandra complained.**

** "Well," Alexander the second said to Alexandra sternly. "that is why Mommy & I think you should go to that sweet new girl's house and apologize!"**

** "Okay." Alexandra sighed.**

** "Good," Alexander the second said firmly. "because Mom & I are going with you."**

** "We would **_**love**_** to meet your brother's new friend's parents!" Lolita said to Alexandra.**

** "Okay." Alexandra sighed.**


	9. Alexandra's Apology

** Alexandra's Apology**

** Upon arriving at the home of the McCoy family, Alexandra and her parents knocked on the front door.**

** "I wonder who it could be at the door this time?" Joshua asked irritably.**

** "If that is Alexandra," Josie said to her dad. "I'm **_**not**_** here!"**

** Alexander put his hand on Josie's shoulder.**

** "My sister probably wants to apologize," Alexander said gently. "open the door please, Mr. McCoy."**

** Joshua then opened the front door.**

** Alexander saw Alexandra enter the enter the kitchen as the three adults went into the living room to talk.**

** "I'm so sorry for upsetting you, Josie." Alexandra said sincerely.**

** "Awww," Josie said. "that's okay, Alexandra."**

** Over in the living room, Lolita saw a photograph of Josie's mother holding a newborn Josie in her arms.**

** "Is that... is that?" Lolita began.**

** "Yes it is," Joshua answerd. "that is my late wife, Jannette."**

** "I can see where Josie gets her red hair from," Lolita said. "but, what happened to Jannette?"**

** "She was doing scientific research when her ship sank and died at sea." Joshua explained to Lolita.**

** Now, Lolita was saddened.**

** "Oh," Lolita said. "I'm **_**so sorry**_** to hear about that!"**

** "Don't be sorry for me, Mrs. Cabot," Josie said "my mom died two years ago."**


	10. The Invitation From Alexander

** The Invitation From Alexander**

** After Alexander & Josie finished their lunch, Josie took the locket she wore off and showed it to Alexander.**

** "Alexander, this locket used to belong to my mother," Josie explained. "she gave it to me on my third birthday before... she died."**

** Now Alexander felt a **_**pang**_** of sadness.**

** "I'm so sorry," Alexander said to Josie. "you must really miss her, huh?"**

** "Now that you mention it, Alex," Josie sighed sadly. "I **_**do**_** miss her... **_**a lot**_**!"**

** Alexander saw Joshua coming into the kitchen.**

** "Hey, Mr. McCoy?" Alexander asked.**

** "Yes, Alexander," Joshua answered. "what is it?"**

** "May Josie spend the night at my house tonight?" Alexander asked Joshua.**

** "No, Alexander," Joshua said. "I'm afraid she cannot."**

** "But why not?" Alexander asked Joshua in protest.**

** "Because, tonight is a school night, Alexander." Joshua answered.**

** "Oh, right," Alexander sighed sadly. "I forgot."**


	11. Alexander Makes A Decision

** Alexander Makes A Decision**

** "Come along, Alexander," Alexander the second said. "it's time for us to go back home."**

** "Coming, Dad!" Alexander called back.**

** Alexander raced out of Josie's house so that he could join his family for a quiet evening back at their mansion.**

** Back at the Cabot family's mansion that evening, Alexandra and her mother both had their feet in a tub of warm water.**

** "Oh! My **_**poor**_** sore feet," Alexandra complained. "where is that brother of mine anyway?"**

** "Alexander is in the kitchen helping your father and Chef Bridget with cooking dinner." Lolita answered Alexandra.**

** "Why is **_**Alexander**_** helping out with supper?" Alexandra asked Lolita.**

** "Because," Lolita explained to Alexandra. "Chef Bridget is sick with the flu, and besides, we have some very **_**important**_** guests coming over for supper tonight, that was Alexander's decision."**

** "I see." Alexandra sighed.**

** The mansion's doorbell suddenly began to ring.**


	12. Dinner With The Cabot Family

** Dinner With The Cabot Family**

** Alexander heard the noise coming from the doorbell and decided to answer the front door.**

** Alexander just then opened the front door to find Josie and her dad standing in the doorway.**

** "Josie!" Alexander exclaimed.**

** "Alexander!" Josie exclaimed.**

** Alexander & Josie ran over to each other and hugged.**

** Joshua came into the mansion.**

** "I hope we aren't late for supper." Joshua laughed.**

** "Not at all, Mr. McCoy!" Alexander the second exclaimed.**

** "Oh please," Joshua said. "call me Joshua!"**

** Alexander & Josie were the greatest of friends who never even wanted to part again.**


End file.
